1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a communications device and a method for transmitting at least two parallel transmit signals via a transmission channel.
1. Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) and multiple-input single-output communications systems (MISO) use beamforming for increasing bandwidth and to enhance the signal-to-noise ratio at a receiving device. There is a need to optimize data throughput in MIMO and MISO communications systems while fulfilling regulatory limits for electromagnetic interference (EMI).